You Belong With Me
by twistedartist
Summary: A Dramione song fic following Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me video. One-shot


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Hermione had to laugh. Draco and Pansy were having a row in the library... for the third time this week. She smiled and shook her head as the insults flew around the room. Draco was stuttering, trying to tell her she was taking it wrong. As Hermione watched, Pansy pulled out her wand and hexed the boy. A decidedly ferret-like nose appeared on his face. Draco looking horrified, he slapped his hand over his face and took off top speed for the infirmary.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Draco was hiding out in the room of requirement, fiddling with the radio. He was trying to pick up a muggle station, but only the wizard ones were coming through. The door opened, and he sneered when he saw who was coming in.

"Granger."

"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"

"None of your business, Granger."

He turned back to the radio as the station he had been hunting for suddenly came in loud and clear. An announcer was screaming out the scores of the football game that was being played. Startled, Hermione just stared at Draco.

"You, you like, muggle football?" she asked

"So what if I do, I dont have a problem with muggles, just mudbloods like you" he replied, trying to keep a straight face. The annoucer continued shouting about the team that had won.

"I happen to be a fan of Manchester United too you know" Hermione replied angrily.

"Dont tell anyone what you saw here if you value your life" Draco snapped, rising. He tapped the radio, turning it off.

"Get out of my way" he shoved her to the side as he glided out of the room.

'Well that was more pleasant then any interaction I've had with him." She grinned, and sat down to see if she could track down any new Sheryl Crow songs to torture Pansy with this week.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione stood in the great hall waiting for Harry and Ron. Pansy ran across the hall right into Draco's arms, her short skirt barely covering her 'assets'. Hermione was flashed back to the Dragon competition, when Pansy was jumping up in down in barely anything cheering on Krum. Hermione herself had been bundled up, praying that Harry would just make it out alive. She wished Draco would get a brain, and realize that Pansy was cheating on him with Krum. She sighed and pulled on her coat. Ever since the football incident, Draco had been much more personable, he'd even quit calling her mudblood. She wished he would notice that she was better than anything else he had hanging on him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

Draco smiled. He had run into Hermione sitting on her own contemplating the Shrieking Shack. He intended to insult her, but the first thing out of his mouth was a question about football.

"So, do all muggles like football?"

Hermione looked up sharply. "What do you want Draco?"

"Um, I just told you..." he grinned sheepishly, and marveled at how easy it seemed to talk to her ever since she had slapped him. Even easier without Potter and Weasley around. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her beat up looking jeans.

"No, not all muggles. My mother cant stand football. My father is the one who got me into it." She laughed. "I remember the first game he took me to. Bet he didnt expect a brawl" She smiled, but that quickly disappeared as she remembered who she was talking to.

"I've got to go" she muttered as she rushed down the path to town, wondering why she liked him, and what he was playing at now.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Hermione looked up from her books as Harry rushed into the common room.

"You'll never guess what happened in the library!" he sounded out of breath

"You actually read a book?" Hermione quipped at him.

"No! Malfoy finally got something he deserved!" she looked at him blankly "He caught Pansy making out with Krum in the restricted section" he practically crowed with glee.

'Oh, poor Draco' the thought flit through her mind as she just nodded at Harry and turned back to her books.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Hermione rushed through the corridor, late for dinner again. She had been studying in the room of requirement and lost track of time. She slammed into someone and dropped her books.

"Oi, watch where your going!" the male voice penetrated her fog.

"I'm sorry" she said, as she gathered her books. Once she was sure she had them, she stepped around him, and continued her race downstairs.

Draco grinned, and wondered why she was wearing her trainers to dinner.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Hermione closed her book and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. It was quite late, and she really should have been back in the common room by now. She began packing her things away.

"Um, Excuse me" she looked up, and was quite shocked to see that Draco was speaking to her.

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously

"AreyougoingtotheYuleBall?" Draco mumbled

"What?"

He took a deep breath and tried again. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

"oh, well, I hadn't really thought about it. I havent been asked"

"um, well, okay..."

Hermione watched his retreating back as she zipped her bag up.

'I wonder what that was about' she thought as she headed up to bed.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Hermione looked into the mirror. The Yule Ball had started about 20 minutes ago, and after listening to the music drifting around the castle, she decided to dress up and go down. She smoothed down the skirt of her gown, and smiled.

Draco was talking to Blaise about the fantastic bout of Quidditch that he had heard about on the radio when something caught his attention. He turned and watched Hermione descend the stairs, looking heartbreakingly beautiful.

The crowd parted as she drifted into the room. Draco walked towards her, almost as a moth drawn to flame. Then, somebody was in his way.

"Dont you look striking." Pansy giggled and put a hand on his chest.

He stepped around her and looked at Hermione.

"I've got better things to do then talk to you." He walked away from Pansy, straight to Hermione.

"I thought you werent coming..." He sounded odd

"Well, I heard the music and..." she trailed off when Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hermione... I know we have had our differences.. but over the last year..." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I love you too" Hermione said, stepping closer.

He lowered his head and caught her mouth in a long kiss.

"Good."

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
__You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Ron was still mad, even years later. Harry just smiled as he watched the kids run around the yard. His son was chasing the gray eyed brunette, intent on catching her. Ginny came out of the house and called everyone to dinner. He smiled as his son barreled into the house, right into his former enemy.

"Sorry Uncle Draco!" the child said in his bright way.

"Well, I'm still not sitting next to him at dinner!" Ron mumbled as they all took their seats around the table.

"Here's to Sirius and Molly! May your years at Hogwarts be as educational as ours... If only a fraction as exciting!" He handed his son, and Hermione's daughter their letters.

As the children eagerly tore into the letters, the adults just smiled, and reminisced fondly of their school days.


End file.
